Deflowering a Flower
by Relashio
Summary: Lily and James had been dating for a while, and recently things were getting a little heavier than usual. A series of sexual encounters. WARNING: Contains little to no plot. Written for those of you who like it that way.
1. Chapter 1: First Time Part I

**A/N**: I edited this chapter in order to add much needed length and dialogue. Let me know what you think.

Lily and James had been dating for a while, and recently things were getting a little heavier than usual.

Lily was still getting over the fact that she could admit that she liked James, let alone be completely head-over-heels for him.

"How did we get this way?" Lily asked him after a particularly passionate kiss. "Didn't I used to call you a bullying toe-rag?"

"You did. Oh, by the way, did you ever snog the giant squid?"

Lily laughed at this recollection. They had done a complete 180. They messed around whenever they could, in dark corners of the common room when no one was around or in the hallways when they were supposed to be on duty. But now things were getting serious. Right in the middle of deep, passionate kissing, James would suddenly stop and gaze into Lily's eyes with such intensity, and with that cocky grin of his that she knew exactly what he wanted. She knew she loved James, and she definitely liked the direction things were going.

As the months passed, Lily and James went farther than they had before. They were sitting together on James's four-poster bed, kissing with everything they had. Conveniently, everyone else was out of the dormitory, and was not due back for some time. James pressed his entire hand against Lily's back, drawing her slender body as close to him as possible, while his other hand squeezed her thigh. Lily ran her fingers through his silky black hair and wrapped her arm tightly around him. That is, until he slid his hand a little further up her thigh. She reached under his shirt and ran her fingernails from his shoulder blades all the way down to his belt and moaned quietly.

Suddenly, James ran his hand all the way up between Lily's legs and under her skirt. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, immediately curling around him and scratching her long nails down his toned back even harder.

"I've been waiting for you to do that," Lily sighed.

James raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, if I'd have known that I would've done it a long time ago."

He rubbed the tips of his fingers across the seam of her knickers gently, gradually increasing the pressure and causing Lily's breathing to grow heavy and uneven. He could already feel her getting wet, even through her underwear. James leaned forward, eventually pressing Lily into the soft bed. James laid on top of her, pressing his full weight into her, getting closer then they ever could just holding each other. Lily instinctively rocked her hips against James's and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" James questioned. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. He was already unbelievably hard.

"Positive. Have you?" Lily furrowed her brow and paused, waiting for an answer.

"No. I haven't,"James admitted softly. Now it was Lily's turn to be surprised.

"Really?"

"Really. Only with you."

James smiled his classic cocky grin known to drive women wild. It worked. Lily slid off James's shirt to get a better feel of his bare back, and ran her nails across it, hard. James arched his back and moaned slightly, growing even harder. Lily noticed the growing bulge in his pants and pressed the heel of her palm against him to bring him even closer to her. James sat up long enough to unbutton Lily's blouse, slowly, tormenting her with his patience, causing her to whimper in protest. She wanted her shirt off as quickly as possible so they could meld back together and feel as much skin in contact as possible.James tossed the shirt to the floor and ran his fingertips along her sides, giving her chills. Lily looked down at her bra and then up at James. He gave her a puzzled look, and she nodded at her bra. Understanding, he quickly unlatched her bra and dropped it on the floor. He marveled at her perfect breasts before lightly cupping and squeezing them. To return the favor, Lily gyrated her hips harder against him and pulled him down to her, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him hard.

James continued to stroke her inner thighs, but he became frustrated with the piece of cloth separating him from the wet warmth surely awaiting him. He raised himself off of her just long enough to tug down her skirt and then gently and slowly remove her panties. He sat back and stared awestruck at the gorgeous body lying before him.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he managed to whisper. Lily smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said taking in his toned body. Quidditch had certainly made him lean and muscular.

She sighed with anticipation and gave a slight nod to encourage him to go on. He slid his hand up her thigh and massaged it tenderly before increasing the pressure to make her moan. She arched her back and gripped his shoulders, pressing him to her, kissing him wherever she could between gasped breaths.

"Just slide in," Lily moaned with her eyes closed, longing for direct contact. But James had no intention of letting her have it so easily. Now that he knew she wanted it, he teased her until she was begging. Finally,he slid one finger easily into her and pressed hard against the inside of her, eliciting a longing moan. He curled his finger inside her, pressing hard,then caressing her. He slid out and stroked her clit until she shuddered.

Without warning, Lily pushed James off of her and smirked seductively. Before he knew what was going on, they had switched positions and Lily was on him unbuckling his belt. By the time his pants and boxers hit the floor, Lily had straddled James's thigh, and was rocking her hips back and forthwhile biting her lower lip. She looked him over, from his head to where her knee met his upper thigh. She had to admit, she was impressed. She gently leaned forward and stroked a single finger down the center of his stomach all the way to his swollen groin. James trembled and moaned slightly, tightening his muscles. He couldn't believe the girl he had loved for years was finally doing things he had only dreamed about. Lily lowered herself over him and carefully traced the same path with her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2: First Time Part II

Lily took as much of him in her as she could. She pressed her lips hard to him while licking him gently. James moaned and sat up sharply to prop himself up on his elbows. He reached up to squeeze Lily's shoulder, and as he did, she slid up and down his shaft. James threw his head back in ecstasy with yet another breathless moan. Just as he was about to reach his climax, James pushed Lily off him. Surprised, Lily looked at him questioningly. The look in his eye told Lily that he wanted to really be in her. Lily indulgently slid her body up against his and leveled her face with his. Sweat had begun to bead on James's forehead. His muscular chest and stomach glistened with perspiration. The way Lily's copper hair fell over her smooth shoulders as she observed him made James absolutely certain that he loved her, even though he never needed any confirmation.

He slid out from under Lily and turned her over. He ran his fingers all over her body, touching as much of her as he could with only his fingertips. He laid himself down on top of her again and kissed her from her neck down to her navel and back up again. Lily ran her fingers through his damp hair and ran the edges of her nails down his neck to his strong shoulder blades. She was ready. It was the most solid truth there was.

Lily pulled James up to her eye level. He understood her without words, and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He kissed her neck and buried himself far within her. He ran his fingers lightly down her arms before holding her hips and rocking his against hers. She felt his frame pressing into hers with its full weight. It made her want him even more. Her long fingernails returned to scratching him from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. Suddenly he thrust into her more deeply and she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her feet to the back of his thighs to bring him closer.

Now she scratched him from his spine to his sides. James pulled out almost all the way before thrusting in even harder and faster than before. He quickened the pace along with the sharp intakes of Lily's breath. As she kissed his neck, she could taste his sweet sweat. She pressed her hips hard to his and could feel him moving deep inside of her. The idea in itself was arousing enough, actually experiencing it was unbelievable. She could feel her entire body tightening as she curled into James. She held James to her as close as possible.

She had reached the next level of pleasure. She could no longer think or control her body. She did not have enough muscle control to scratch his back; she could only press her hands against his shoulder blades to hold him against her. She was entirely at his mercy. All she knew was how much she loved him and how amazing this felt. James could sense her approaching climax and loved the fact that she wanted him so badly. He grinned cockily and thrust harder. The intense winding heat of every muscle in Lily's body exploded into release as he thrust into her. Seconds later, James came and collapsed against Lily.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Corsets and Fishnets

This continued for several months, with James and Lily savoring every second they had with each other. They experimented with different positions, as was the case during this session. James's parents were out of town and James made sure that Sirius was out of the house. Lily apparated into a corner of James's room where he was already waiting patiently, reclining on his bed wearing only his boxers. He had not expected the sight that appeared before him, although he had confessed to fantasizing about it. She wore a black satin robe, thigh-high fishnet stockings, and black stiletto heels. She walked seductively toward him, twirling the robe's belt and noticing the present swelling of his groin. He began to sit up but Lily shook her finger, instructing him to wait. She slid the robe off her shoulders, exposing a black satin and lace corset and matching black panties.

James could no longer resist her and jumped out of bed and pressed himself to her. He ran his fingers over the laces of her corset and down her sides. He pushed her down onto the bed and she reclined luxuriously on his pillow with her knees bent and slightly apart. She kicked off her shoes and James crawled forward to kiss her neck. He slid his fingers down her body and ran them down to the tops of her hose. He pulled at the top of her left stocking and slowly pulled it down her leg, sending a tingling through both their bodies. He did the same to her right leg and pulled her body towards him by her hips. He ran his fingers up her thigh and caressed the growing warmth and wetness between her legs. Lily's eyes fluttered closed and James took the opportunity to flip her over face down on the bed and press his body on hers as he unlaced her corset. Lily moaned softly at his pressure from behind and pressed up into him. He indulgently took the ribbon out of each eye of her corset, and when he was finally finished, ran his fingertips down her bare back. Lily rolled back over and urged him to go further, her breasts rising and falling with her quickening breath. He obliged, reaching the top of her panties and sliding them down her thighs, then her calves, then over her feet. Completely naked, Lily pushed James off the bed and stood up against him, running her long fingernails down his bare chest. She could already feel his swollen shaft pulsing from behind that thin piece of fabric. As she pressed against him, her fingers went from running down his chest to to tops of his boxers almost imperceptibly. She pulled them down slowly and they fell to the floor, James stepping out of them as they did so.

With such a torturous gleam in Lily's eyes, James could no longer restrain his desire for her and thrust their bodies against the nearest object, which happened to be the wall. Lily felt a thrill run through her body at the spontaneous gesture. Before she could react, James was rocking his hips and pressing his entire body against her as he held her shoulders to the wall. She could feel his throbbing shaft pulse against her thighs and unconsciously moaned.

"Do you like this or something?" James teased innocently. He loved hearing her say how much she wanted him.

"Mmm." Lily moaned.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Mmm hmmm."

She knew that James loved to see his work appreciated. She appreciated it so much, in fact, that she could rarely form coherent sentences in these circumstances.

Lily began pressing her pelvis back against James's and scratched her nails down his back while pressing him even closer. James was finding it difficult to keep from thrusting his cock into her, which he knew was exactly what she was going for. In part to satisfy himself, at least slightly, and in part to torture Lily with even more pleasure, he grabbed his throbbing shaft and rubbed the head of it against her already dripping wet entrance, covering himself in her juices. Lily shuddered and moaned louder and longer. She allowed this to continue for a few minutes, until she purposefully thrust her hips toward him at the exact moment he stroked her with his head. James found himself inside Lily and thrust up into her hard. She arched her back and pulled his pelvis even closer, urging him to get in even deeper.

Lily was already standing on her toes as James repeatedly slammed their bodies against the wall. She could feel that her knees were going to give out soon. The tingling sensation surging through her veins was taking all the voluntary movement out of her muscles and letting them contract in response to James's thrusts and fingertips pressing hard all over her body. He sensed her knees weakening and lifted her up, cradling her round behind and thighs and set her down on his bed. He immediately lowered himself over her and she guided him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his and tilted her hips at just the right angle to create the ideal friction she had discovered over their numerous experiences. With the continued thrusting, she began to feel the warm sensation building between her legs signaling that she was close. She pressed James to her with all the strength she had left in her body and could think of nothing else but the sheer ecstasy he gave her. Her breathing became ragged and gasping as she tightened her muscles around him, feeling every inch of him entering her with ease. She held her breath in anticipation for the moment she knew was coming. James sensed this cue and thrust even harder and faster. It took all he had in him to not come himself, but he savored her orgasm too much. Lily tensed even more and tightened her hold on James. After one more deep thrust, she released her held breath and moaned with pleasure. James could always do exactly the right thing at exactly the right time to push her over the edge.

With the satisfaction of making Lily climax, James felt that he could finally unleash himself upon her, without the fear of not satisfying her first. He lifted his chest and shoulders off of Lily while still thrusting into her, creating the best possible angle for penetrating her both deeply and quickly. His pulsing shaft was thrusting so fast in and out of her that Lily threw her head back in ecstasy and ran her nails down his back. He knew that she loved watching his shaft thrust in and out of her, and this position was perfect for that. He began gasping for air and moaning with just a hint of sound behind it. As his thrusting continued and gained a steady rhythm, it was not just gasping, but a longing moan that permeated both his and Lily's bodies. With the loudest moan yet, James thrust deep into Lily as her exploded inside her. She could feel his shaft throbbing against her and tightened her muscles around him, allowing him to savor the sensation as long as it lasted. When the steady pulsing subsided, he collapsed on top of her and she stroked his hair until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Polyjuice Potion?

After about six months of this unspeakable ecstasy, it was certainly not boring, or even dull, but Lily was always looking for something to add. She knew just the thing. Her skills with potions led her to the idea of using polyjuice potion to become each other during one of their sessions. Both James and Lily had expressed interest at wanting to know what it felt like for the other person: how head felt or what it felt like to be thrust into. It also served the purpose of discovering what felt best for the other person and expanding the boundaries of pleasure they could offer each other.

This time, James apparated over to Lily's house on a winter evening while the rest of her family was away on holiday visiting relatives. He appeared in the living room, as was usual and slowly walked down the hallway to Lily's room. Lily was prepared for his arrival and had the brewed polyjuice potion waiting in mugs on her dresser. James opened her bedroom door and quietly closed it behind himself. He saw Lily step forward from the dim corner of the room, dressed only in black lacy lingerie. Her dark red hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Lily inquired as seductively as possible.

"Always," replied James, as he hastened to remove his jacket.

They flung their bodies eagerly toward one another and pressed together tightly, running their hands over every inch of each other's bodies and kissing each other wildly. Lily ripped James's shirt off and threw it forcefully to the floor as he kicked off his shoes. Lily kneeled on the floor before him and unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down. Then she slowly pulled down his boxers and ran the tips of her fingers down the front of his thighs. She moved her head towards his already erect cock and then stopped to look up and smirk at him. She moved forward more and gently licked the head of it. James let out a moan. Lily paused again and looked up at him again with one eyebrow raised.

"Please," he moaned, "keep going..."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Lily asked playfully, licking the head of it again.

"Because you like it,"James said cockily.

"Oh, well if you're not getting anything out of it, I'll stop," Lily teased.

She stroked the underside of it with one finger as he moaned with greater longing.

"Please..." he begged breathlessly.

"Well, if you insist."

She licked the head once more and then kissed it passionately. She sucked and licked only the head of it,building his anticipation. She could feel him tensing. Finally, when his moans were becoming desperate, she slid her lips all the way down his swollen shaft. As she massaged it with her tongue, she looked up at him to see him let his head fall back and moan once more. James pushed Lily away by her shoulders and his eyes burned into hers. As she got to her feet, he reached behind her and undid her bra with one pinch. It fell to the floor, and he shoved her back onto her bed. He yanked her lacy black knickers down and tossed them to the floor with her bra. He straddled her and massaged her breasts while kissing her passionately. He let one hand trail down her stomach and penetrated her with one finger. She was already soaking wet. She tilted her hips towards him and he pushed into her harder, making her gasp. She pulled him towards her and nibbled and sucked on his neck.

"Get in me," she whispered in his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his neck.

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" James taunted.

"Yes!" she cried in desperation.

Lily pulled his body down on top of her and held his cock in her hand. She rubbed it up and down her entrance and he thrust into her, eliciting a sharp gasp, as it always did. He began to rhythmically thrust in and out of her, hard, but slowly. She could feel every contour of his shaft, especially the head. She moaned and threw her head back into her pillow and tightened her muscles around him. She began rocking her hips as he thrust and tightened around him even more.

"Stop," James protested, "You'll make me come sooner."

"That's the idea."

James began thrusting faster, and as he did, propped himself up off of Lily to watch himself slide in and out of her.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Me too," she said, rocking her hips harder. She furrowed her brows and bit her lip as he thrust deeper.

They both tensed and thrust harder against each other. Knowing they were both close, James pulled out and sat back on the bed. Lily made a sound of protest, but he walked over to the dresser and grabbed the two mugs of polyjuice potion, summoning every ounce of strength in him not to just continue thrusting into Lily.

He handed one to Lily and pulled out one of his own hairs. He dropped it into her mug and watched it turn scarlet. Lily pulled out one of her own and dropped it into his and watched as it turned golden.

"Bottoms up," James said as they both downed the potion.

He noticed that his potion tasted a lot like butterbeer and honey. Lily thought that her potion tasted like wine, and found it appropriate, considering she was intoxicated by his normal taste as it was. The transformation happened almost instantaneously and smoothly, as though they bodies were so used to being melded together that switching entirely seemed to be the next step in the process.

Lily found herself staring at a naked, gorgeous redhead. She looked down and saw James's chiseled physique.

"This is so weird," Lily remarked, looking over her hands, which were now James's. They felt strong. Now she knew at least part of the reason why he was so good at what he did. James looked down at himself, rather amused by Lily's breasts. He played with a hardened nipple and felt strangely anxious and aroused at the same time.

"Is this how it is for you?"

"I guess so. Since you are me." Lily stroked James's cock which was now a part of her and trembled slightly.

"True. Well, we only have an hour."

"Oh, I still have more if you want to keep going. Don't worry."

"Prepared as ever, aren't you?"

Lily smiled with James's face, and immediately found the cocky smirk he was so used to giving.

"Oh. So that's the look I always give you. No wonder why it gets you all hot and bothered." Lily laughed.

"Shut up and get on the bed."

"Ooh. Feisty, are we?"

Lily shoved what appeared to be herself down on the bed with James's strong arms. She definitely knew what it was like to have an erection now. For some reason the idea of really being in James own skin really turned her on. James was enjoying himself as well. He would finally know exactly what Lily felt and what got her off the most.

"Wait," James said. "Let me blow you."

"What?"

"I want you to know how amazing it feels for me."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded. Lily was sure the guys back at Hogwarts would just die if they knew James sucked cock, even if it was his own, in a roundabout way. But this is why they were great together. They were completely comfortable with each other and their trust was solid. With this in mind, Lily laid back on the bed as James positioned himself in front of her. He was amazed by how much bigger he looked from this angle and was kind of impressed at how Lily managed to handle it. He cautiously kissed the head of it, as Lily had done before many times. Lily could not help but twitch in response to this. It was so sensitive! No wonder why James loved it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It feels really good. Keep going."

James kissed it again and ran the tip of his tongue around it in a circle. Lily moaned. James looked up at her. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. James laughed, sending vibrations all through her. He knew that it drove him crazy and was glad she felt the same way.

"Don't stop," Lily moaned. She could feel her cock (what a bizarre thought) throbbing in anticipation. This wasn't the same as it normally was for her. She got closer to orgasm with every passing second instead of going suddenly from one level of pleasure to the next. James obeyed and resumed sucking and running his tongue over it. He appreciated the strength of her mouth and tongue. She had much more control over the movement of her tongue than he did. Then again, she had had months to build her strength. Lily moaned even louder and completely unrestrained. She ran her fingers roughly through James's hair, which was really her own (was it always so soft?). When she was just about to explode, she pushed James back and sat up, shaking. It was unbelievably intense.

"What's wrong?" James inquired, worried.

"Absolutely nothing," Lily said panting. "But now it's your turn."

She was struggling to contain herself. She knew she had to wait for it to subside before she could fuck James properly. James laid down on the bed where she was laying just seconds before. Lily kneeled in front of him and ran her fingertips over his sides and stomach. James shuddered just as she always did. She ran her hands up the inside of his thighs and slowly slid into him. He was absolutely dripping. James gasped as her finger penetrated him. Lily knew exactly what got her off and was intent on making sure James felt it all. Although, it was much more difficult since she could not sense herself exactly where she was pressing. James, however, could tell exactly where she was pressing. She pushed up on his G-spot, hard, and made James scream with pleasure. She tapped her finger rapidly on the very edge of his entrance and drove him wild before just thrusting her finger in and out of him, making sure he was ready for the real thing. James's moan was even longer than before and she knew that he was. She pulled out and lowered herself over him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, more out of habit than anything.

"Always." James and Lily smirked at each other.

Lily grabbed her cock and rubbed it over James's entrance, just like she loved so much. He moaned and urged her to thrust into him. She teased and pulled back. As James wrapped his legs around her, she ran her cock over him a few more times before thrusting into him. James gasped and arched his back at this overwhelming sensation. Lily was not used to being in this position of power, nor thrusting her hips with such force. However, she could feel that James's muscles were very much conditioned to doing just this. She managed to find a good pace for both of them and felt herself get even harder, if it was possible. In a way, sex felt similar to the way it normally felt, just backwards. Or inside out, maybe? She just knew that it felt incredible, like the first time all over again. James was relishing every thrust and hoping that it felt as good for Lily. He knew what she meant by plateaus of pleasure. He was loving every motion she made and then suddenly it was much more intense.

"Faster," James gasped.

Lily obliged, ramming her cock into him repeatedly. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She was just sliding in and out of him.

"Harder," James moaned raggedly.

Lily grabbed his shoulders and pulled her entire body toward him with every thrust, driving into him. There was no way she could last much longer. She bit her lip in an attempt to hold it off and moaned loud and long. She knew James must be getting close. She could feel his entire body tightening. James held his breath and tensed every muscle in his body, waiting for just one thrust to send him over the edge. Lily slammed into him as hard, fast, and deeply as she could. With that, James screamed in ecstasy and pulled Lily closer as she thrust one last time and came. James could feel every pulse that entered him. It was the biggest rush either of them had ever felt. Lily looked at the clock and saw that their hour was almost up. She pulled out and kissed James's stomach. She collapsed beside him as they tried to steady their breathing and recover from the bliss coursing through their veins.

In a matter of minutes, they had transformed back into themselves and James was running his fingers over Lily's back and shoulders, giving her chills. Lily ran her fingernails lightly down his sides before kissing him on the cheek and laying her head on his chest.

"It was really hot when you took control like that, Lily," James said, stroking her hair.

"That was nothing compared to you blowing me." Lily still smiled at the thought amusedly. "God, you're amazing." She paused and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you, Lily. Nothing in the world could change that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

James squeezed Lily tight. The night enveloped them as they slipped into sleep, dreaming of their future as one.


	5. Chapter 5: Room of Requirement Part I

Room of Requirement

It was a snowy night at Hogwarts. The chill was seeping into the common room where Lily was curled up with a book in front of the fire. She wriggled down into the blanket she had wrapped around her.

"Pst!"

Lily looked around but saw no one. This was usually a sign that James was up to something.

"What is it?" she said as nonchalantly as possible, keeping her eyes on her book.

"I have something I want to show you."

"That's going to be hard to do, considering I can't see you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, fine," James acquiesced, throwing the invisibility cloak aside. He pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I want to take you somewhere new. I just found it today."

"Found it? Where is it exactly?"

"It's on the seventh floor, across from that tapestry with Barnabas what's-his-name."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there."

"I know. I told you I _found_ it."

"I see. Can't this wait until tomorrow? It's getting late," Lily grumbled.

"Not a chance. I've heard about this room before, from Moony, I think. He said it's called the Room of Requirement. It turns itself into whatever someone needs it to be."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that. Except I thought it was called the Come and Go Room."

"My thoughts exactly," James leered.

"What? Wait…are you…no. No! You cannot be implying what I think you're implying.

"Oh, but I am." James grinned wider.

"You cannot want to go sneak out tonight. What if we get caught?"

"Helloooo. That's what these are for," James said, holding up the map and cloak.

"Hmmm." Lily said, feigning deep thought. "Well, I suppose if you have both of those, I don't really have an excuse, do I?"

"I don't think so," James said, pulling Lily close. "I guess you'll just have to _come_ with me."

"You're a dork," Lily teased, playfully hitting James. "Alright, fine. I guess if I have no choice, I'm in."

"Oh no, my dear. It is I who will be _in_."

"Alright, knock it off before I change my mind," Lily said pulling on the cloak. "Lead the way."

James slid under the cloak with her and they made their way to the seventh floor. Remarkably, they didn't run into anyone on their way there, with the exception of seeing Nearly Headless Nick floating ahead of them at one point. Luckily, he glided through a wall and that was the last entity they saw.

When they were across from the tapestry, James said, "Okay. Now we just have to think about what we'll require and pace in front of this area three times. Got anything in mind?"

"I do believe so. You say I just have to think about it really hard and it will appear in the room?"

"Yep. So what is this thing you want?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lily teased.

"Ooh. Quite the minx, aren't we?"

Lily grinned and began pacing in front of the seemingly blank wall. Sure enough, after the third time past, the edges of a door began etching themselves into the wall. In a matter of seconds, a pair of huge wooden doors stood in front of them. Lily gazed up at them in amazement and James smiled smugly. "I told you it would work," he said.

"Yep, you were right. Now you get to see what I _require_."

"Should I be excited?"

"_Oh_ yeah. What are you waiting for? Get in there!"

"Only if I can get _in _you," he said, wrapping a hand behind Lily's neck and kissing her deeply. Rolling her eyes, but smirking nonetheless, Lily strutted through the door, James following closely behind.

Once they were in the dimmed room, James instantly threw off the cloak and pressed Lily against the door. She could already feel him throbbing against her. He kissed her throat, starting at the edge of her jaw and making his way down to her collarbone. Lily pulled him close, running her hands down his back and moaning softly. James began unbuttoning her blouse and Lily pushed him away, blouse half-undone, smirking devilishly. "That's part of the surprise," she said strutting away to a translucent folding screen. Once behind it, she began to undress, very slowly. "There's a little something back here I think you'll like. While you're waiting, why don't you enjoy the view?"

For the first time, James looked around the room. It had been transformed into a nighttime grassy meadow, right on the edge of a forest. A brook was flowing gently through the woods and was full of smoothed stones. The floor was actually lush, soft grass and there were floating lights twinkling all around them and in the woods. In the middle of the room, there was a cherry-finished four-poster bed with deep purple satin sheets. The ceiling was a perfectly clear, starry night sky. He could hear the rustling of the leaves and the babbling of the brook. There was also just a hint of floral scent, which he realized wasn't coming from the surroundings at all, but from Lily.

"It's beautiful," James marveled, looking about the room.

"Is it?" asked Lily, redirecting his attention to the folding screen, over which Lily had thrown her clothes. He could see her curvy silhouette through the screen. It looked as if she had just finished putting on a bra and was now putting on a robe. She slowly walked toward the edge of the screen and twirled the tie of her robe. She slinked around the screen and casually leaned against it, one foot pressed up against the side of it. She eyed James up, running her hands down the front of her purple satin robe. She threw open the robe, revealing a nude-colored bra with black lace overlay and a matching thong. "Come and get me, boy."

James practically ran over to her and pressed her to him. His fingers skimmed over the satin robe and Lily ran her long nails over James's chest. She began to unbutton his shirt and kissed his neck. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she pushed it down over his shoulders and kissed his exposed chest, working her way down his stomach and tugging off his shirt. When she reached his jeans, she quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them to the floor, running her nails down the front of his legs in doing so. "Excited, are we?" Lily teased, stroking James's already-throbbing cock through his boxers. James let out a soft moan and pulled Lily back up to standing. "No fair," James whispered, pushing the robe off Lily's shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He caressed her shoulders with his fingertips and ran them down her back, giving her goose bumps. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed him passionately, losing herself in him and forgetting everything else. James scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and positioned himself over her. He lowered himself down on top of her, allowing his body weight to press her into the soft sheets. He kissed her neck as she ran her nails over his back again, arching her body against him. They were both burning with desire; the heat radiating off them in waves was absolutely palpable.

James kneeled in front of Lily and pulled her up to sitting. He caressed her back and quickly unclasped her bra. He slid the straps of the bra off her shoulders and threw it to the floor. He immediately began sucking on her nipple while massaging her other breast. Lily arched her back and let out a low moan as she fell back on the bed. She pulled James down so he was on all fours and reached for his engorged cock. James grabbed her hand and held it above her head. "Not so fast," James said as Lily tried to reach him with her other hand. He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head. As he did, he noticed some satin ribbon appear on the bedside table. "Perfect." He held Lily's hands above her head with one hand and grabbed the ribbon with the other.

Before she knew it, Lily's hands were bound above her head and tied to the headboard. With both hands free, James had Lily completely at his mercy. He ran the tips of his fingers down her sides to her thighs and back up her inner thighs. She shuddered against his touch and bent her knees, allowing them to fall apart. "Was this what you wanted?" asked James, sliding off his boxers and laying against Lily. He now ran his hands down her arms and to her chest. He kissed from her chest down to her navel and traced a line back up to her breasts with the tip of his tongue. Lily rocked her hips against him and whimpered. She could feel his cock pulse which only made her want him more. She rocked against him harder, rubbing herself against his cock as she did so. James aligned himself with Lily so his cock was ready to penetrate her, with only her thong separating them. He gently pushed himself toward her, making her wetter than she already was. Her thong was sliding against her with the movement of James's cock and proving inconceivably frustrating. He was almost inside her. All it would take is just sliding to the side just a little bit….

James would allow no such thing. "Please!" Lily begged. "I need to feel you!" It was as if James was just waiting for her to say it. It one swift motion, he ripped off the thong and threw it to the ground beside her bra. Bent on teasing Lily as long as possible, James firmly held his cock and tapped it on her clit before rubbing it against Lily's dripping opening. Lily thrust her hips towards him, but James was too quick this time. He would only penetrate her when she was on the breaking point of desire. He rubbed himself against her again, covering his head in her wetness and sliding deliciously between her lips. Lily rocked her hips with him, wanting to feel as much of his cock as she possibly could. James obliged by laying on top of Lily and pressing the top side of his cock against her wetness and rocking his hips against her, covering himself in her. It was the wettest he could ever remember her being.

Lily was again whimpering with desire and attempting to free herself from her restraints with no success. James could barely contain himself. He needed to be in her as much as she needed him in her. Still unwilling to give in completely but unable to resist, James popped just his head in, still holding his cock to prevent it from sliding completely in. It was almost impossible; his cock was so covered in Lily's wetness that he could hardly keep a hold on himself, literally. Lily rocked her hips against him even harder, moaning and writhing in her restraints. Her whole body was alive with the absolute frustration of not being able to touch James everywhere, to pull him closer to her, run her hands over his spectacular body. It was absolute torture not to feel him as completely as she could. James could sense it too. Every pore of his body was screaming with longing to plunge entirely into the perfect bliss that was Lily.

Even faster than he bound her, he had untied her and she immediately clung to him, twisting herself into him and he thrust deeply into her with all the fury of the frustration he had just endured. Lily was screaming with pleasure, finally feeling every inch of him sliding in and out of her. James could never remember a time when it felt better. Lily was so tight and wet that she was wrapping around him and caressing every inch of him. He propped himself up and Lily wrapped her legs around him enabling him to bury himself in her even deeper. Both were panting and beads of sweat were gathering on James's brow. James felt himself getting close and slightly slowed his pace. "Are you ready to come, baby?" James growled in Lily's ear.

"God, yes."

James lowered himself directly over Lily and slid up along her body until the base of his cock rubbed against her clit with every thrust. A moan immediately ripped through Lily's body and she tensed her whole body around James. She held her breath, letting the tension build through her whole body, preparing for release. Just as she was on the verge of coming, James paused before thrusting as hard and fast as he possibly could, making for the most mind-blowing orgasm Lily ever had. Satisfied that he had pleasured Lily fully, James thrust to orgasm and pulled out to finish on Lily's over-sensitive clit, causing her muscles to spasm again in ecstasy.


End file.
